The present invention is related to a temperature monitoring system, especially for monitoring fluid temperatures, such as the water temperature of water exiting from a faucet in a sink or shower or the like.
Prior art temperature monitors utilize meters with a moving indicator or digital numeric displays of the temperature being measured Such temperature monitors are rather expensive to make and difficult to read, especially in certain practical use environments. For example, such prior art temperature monitors have not been widely adopted for in-home use or personal use to measure water temperature of water flowing from a faucet into a sink or bath or shower. Difficulty in reading the values displayed on such prior art temperature monitors is a particularly bothersome problem for people requiring eye glasses because when preparing to shower or shave they oftentimes have their glasses removed.
For persons who travel extensively staying in different motels and hotels, it is a particularly bothersome problem to be forced to test the water temperature by inserting a hand or foot into the water and experience discomfort if the water is too cold and discomfort and possibly burns when the hot water finally arrives.
Another problem with prior art temperature monitors that are intended to be portable and include a battery for supplying operating electrical current is that accuracy is lost when the supply voltage changes, such as when the battery is drained.
The present invention is directed toward providing a temperature monitor which overcomes the above-mentioned disadvantages of the prior art.
According to one aspect of the present invention, the problems related to battery drain are solved by providing a temperature monitor system which has an accuracy which is insensitive to reductions in the power supply voltage so long as the supply voltage is above a minimum operating range.
According to another aspect of the invention, the problems related to readability of the temperature indicator are solved by providing a temperature monitoring system with a small red, green, and yellow light indicator.
According to another aspect of preferred embodiments of the invention, the problems related to portability and economy of manufacture to facilitate widespread personal use, even for travelers, are solved by providing a compact hand holdable construction with a minimum of circuit components.
According to certain preferred embodiments of the present invention temperature monitoring arrangement is provided with the following combination of features:
(a) desired temperature selection means for selecting a desired temperature for a fluid medium, PA1 (b) temperature detecting means for detecting whether the fluid medium temperature is above, below or at the desired temperature, PA1 (c) and temperature indicating means for emitting three different temperature indicating signals indicating whether the fluid temperature is respectively above below or at the desired temperature, PA1 (d) wherein the temperature detecting and indicating means include electrical circuit means with a supply voltage, said electrical circuit means assuring accurate temperature detecting and indicating irrespective of the supply voltage level as long as said supply voltage is above a predetermined minimum voltage level.
In certain especially preferred embodiments of the invention, the temperature monitoring system is designed to be a hand-held, self-contained compact unit, which is easily transportable and operates on low voltage batteries such as a common 9 volt battery.
In certain other preferred embodiments of the invention, the temperature monitoring system is manufactured together with a plumbing fixture, such as a water faucet fixture, such that the system can be incorporated under factory conditions and marketed as intergral faucet/temperature indicating system units.
In other preferred embodiments of the invention, the temperature monitoring system is designed to be detachably mounted to the exterior of an existing plumbing fixture such as a water faucet, with a clamping bracket being provided for such a purpose. With this construction, the temperature monitoring system can be marketed separately from the plumbing fixture, but fixed in place as retrofit construction on existing in situ faucets.
In certain preferred embodiments of the invention, the temperature indicating means includes different color light signals to depict the respective fluid medium temperature conditions as above, below, or at a desired predetermined temperature range. In this manner, a very simple easy to read monitor is provided that can be used by persons with poor vision because of removal of their glasses. This easy to read monitor is advantageous even for people with perfect eyesight, for use in environments such as a shower or bathroom, where steam and the like further restricts vision. In especially preferred embodiments, the color signals are red, green and yellow, indicating with red that it is too hot, with green that it is within the desired temperature range, and with yellow when it is below the desired temperature range.
In certain preferred embodiments, the temperature indicating light signal is provided by way of light emitting diodes powered by the circuit of the temperature monitoring system. In certain preferred embodiments, three separate light emitting diodes of the three colors are utilized. In other preferred embodiments of the invention, only two light emitting diodes are provided, with red and green colors, a combination of the intensity of these colors being operable to create the third yellow indicating signal.
In especially preferred embodiments, the circuit for the temperature monitor includes a minimum number of elements, thereby improving reliability, while providing for a very economical compact construction.
In certain preferred embodiments, the indicators are automatically deactivated whenever the detected temperature falls below a predetermined level. This construction preserves the power source without requiring a manuel deactivation of the system.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.